Mr Raturn get's married
by Arthur 2014
Summary: Mr. Ratburn gets married to a Rabbit Woman. Based on my dream.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Ratburn get's married

* * *

Mr. Ratburn is getting married to a young rabbit woman. They will have children. See what happens. We begin at Once Upon a Restaurant. And will start up a family with her. By the way it is based on a dream i had.

"They have good food and such there," said Mr. Ratburn, "Lets go inside."  
"I love this place," said a woman named Tina, "It is a good place to eat."

They went in went by boat to the seating area. They took their seats. He has the ring in his pocket. It was time to order drinks. They wont get Alcohol of course. Being a kids show. They got Iced Tea.

"Look at all the good thing we have here," said Mr. Ratburn, "It is all good."  
"Yes indeed Nigel," said Tina, "All theses choices we have here."

They was ready to order. A waitress dressed as a Princess came to take their order. He is waiting for the right time to propose to Tina. He wants her to be his wife. Just waiting for the right time.

"I pick Cinderella chicken dinner," said Mr. Ratburn, "That is what i pick."  
"I pick the same," said Tina, "I love chicken."  
"Coming right up," said the waitress, "It is a big hit."

He has the marriage proposal planned and told the staff about it. He loves her. After Dinner it was time.

"Honey will you marry me?" said Mr. Ratburn.  
"Why yes Nigel," said Tina, "I sure do." 

It was a happy day or them two.


	2. I am getting married

Mr. Ratburn get's married

* * *

Next day at school Arthur and them arrived. They don't yet know Mr. Ratburn is getting married. They are talking.

"That is why my parents no longer treat DW as favorite anymore," said Arthur, "They are better parents now."  
"It is about time," said Buster, "Did they take classes?"  
"Does DW get in trouble more now?" said Francine.  
"Yes to both," said Arthur, "They said sorry to me."

They went inside the classroom. 5 minutes Mr. Ratburn came in happy. They wonder why he is happy.

"Well i gave good news to tell you all," said Mr. Ratburn, "I am getting married."

They are all happy for him. The lessons have then begun. At recess Arthur and them are talking about that.

"I never thought he would get married," said Arthur, "Muffy will you plan it?"  
"If she ask me i will," said Muffy, "Then i would."  
"They might hire your dad," said Francine, "He is a good cook."  
"I think they might," said Arthur, "My dad knows Mr. Ratburn."

After recess came lunch. They went in the cafeteria as always for lunch.

"He is marring a rabbit right?" said Brain.  
"I also heard that," said Arthur, "After all we all are some kind of Animal."

After school they are all heading home. Next chapter they meet Tina.


	3. Tina meets the staff and students

Mr. Ratburn get's married

* * *

Mr. Ratburn decided to let them meet Tina. Tina wants to see the students as well. She is a Real estate agent. They both arrived at Lakewood Elementary School. He is now introducing her to the other teachers and Mr. Haney and them.

"This is Tina my Fiance," said Mr. Ratburn, "You all plus all my students can come to our wedding."  
"Nice to meet all of you," said Tina, "Nigel here brought me here to meet you all."  
"Nice to meet you Tina," said Mr. Haney, "Will you meet with his class as well?"  
"That is the plan," said Tina, "So it is yes i will meet with them."

We know see Arthur and them walking to school as they always do. They are talking.

"Think we will meet Tina?" said Arthur, "To see how she is like?"  
"I sure hope so," said Francine, "I heard she is a real estate agent like Fern's mom."  
"She is a rabbit like me," said Buster, "So i heard."

They got to the school and went inside. They went to their lockers and into the classroom. 5 minutes later Mr. Ratburn and his fiance a good looking white rabbit woman.

"Children this is Tina my Fiance," said Mr. Ratburn, "She will be here until just before Lunch time."  
"Hi i am Tina Richards," said Tina, "Nice to meet all of you."

She met them one at a time. She is a nice woman. The children like her. Arthur is talking to them two.

"You can ask my dad," said Arthur, "So he can Cater your wedding."  
"That we can do Arthur," said Mr. Ratburn, "That is a good idea."  
"It sure is," said Tina, "He is a good cook."  
"That is good," said Arthur, "He sure is a good cook."

She left at recess time. She went to the real estate office. That is her job. See what happens next chapter.


	4. The Wedding

Mr. Ratburn gets married

* * *

This chapter is the wedding. One more chapter after this. We begin at the church now. Not the Catholic church but it is a Methodeth church. They are all seated. The wedding will start shortly. It soon began. The bride came own the aisle.

"Dearly beloved we gather this day," said the minister, "In Holy matrimony."

He went through and now the vows. Starting with Mr. Ratburn.

"I Nigel Ratburn take Tina Burns," said Mr. Ratburn, "As my lawfully weeded wife."

We now skip to Tina's vows. As they watched on.

"I Tina Burns take Nigel Ratburn," said Tina, "As my Lawfully weeded husband."  
"Then by the power invested in me in front of God and this state," said the minister, "I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride. I give you Mr. Ratburn."

Everyone cheered after they kissed. They are heading down stairs for the reception.

"Look at all this good food," said Buster, "It all looks good."  
"We need to wait Buster," said Arthur, " When they say it is ready."  
"Aw man!" said Buster, "It all looks good."

Next chapter is the reception. It will be the last chapter of this story. See what happens next.


	5. Last Chapter

Mr. Ratburn gets married

* * *

This chapter is the last chapter of this story. It is the reception. Food and dancing in it. See who Arthur dances with. A Girl who has a crush on him for a while. See what happens.

"Arthur will you dance with me?" said Francine, "No one else i want to dance with."  
" I would love to Francine," said Arthur, "Lets dance."

Them two went to dance. Next to Mr. and Mrs. Ratburn them two are. They think they look cute together.

"Them two look good together," said Mr. Ratburn, "Like we are."  
"I agree with you," said Mrs. Ratburn, "They are meant for each other."  
"Yes indeed," said Mr. Ratburn, "I can see them married one day."

Buster is dancing with Ladonna, Muffy with Binky etc. They all make good couples. But most are looking at Arthur and Francine more than the other kids. Muffy and Binky wont bug them two like before. Since Binky and Muffy are also together.

"We are dancing well with each other," said Arthur, "Why is that?"  
"I don't know why," said Francine, "We just do."

They stopped to get food ate waited a while and went back to dancing.

"They are so cute together," said Muffy, "We should not have done what we did before."  
"That is true," said Binky, "We was wrong to do that."

After the reception The Ratburns are off to the honey moon. One day Arthur will marry Francine. They will have kids. The end.


End file.
